vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
KyIo Renn
Jclau77, now known as KyloStrike and also known as KyIo_Renn is a proud Vaktovian and is well known to others within VAK and VAC. He is currently a Vaktovian Corporal who also serves the Commando division. History Jclau77 was once in a group led by a man named WojickTwoNiner. Wojick exiled Jclau77 for making so many mistakes. He always yelled at him, but one day Jclau77 got sick of Wojick's hatred of VAK. Due to this, Jclau77 directly said to Wojick "I am Done with you. I am so sick of you always yelling at me. I'm joining VAK and you can not stop me! Glory to Vaktovia!" Jclau77 was instantly exiled and set off on his path to Vaktovia. After learning that Jclau77 was weak and foolish, KyloStrike destroyed Jclau77 and became KyloStrike. However after learning that KyloStrike was also weak and not stronger than Jclau77, KyIo_Renn destroyed KyloStrike. Vaktovians know him as the one who will finish what General Anakin_SkywaIker started, and nothing shall stand in his way. Personality Jclau77 passed stage 2 on 2/2/15. He thought that it would not be his day, but he gave it his hardest and passed stage 2. He has met many people among the way, such as Xerland2, Jess106 and even FrostReprisal. He never gives up in a raid and always finds a way to set examples for lower stages. He also enjoys Vaktovian history, particularly about past wars. Jclau77's role model is Xerland2 and Ex-Surpreme General Dologan Madrek. He helps other stage 1's when they feel what Jclau77 felt. Now he currently gives stage 1 and 2's advice about why they should not quit and tells them about how he felt before. He is also very talented in the arts of discipline and respect and obeys laws well. Jclau77 is a rusher and wants to be the fastest and honorable Vaktovian. This is a problem for him, thus surpassing his friends in Vaktovia the lesson Jclau77 is learning is to take it slow and steady. Jclau77 has also noticed that when he makes a mistake he pays the price. He also thinks that he has no honor. He mainly says this when he makes a mistake "A Warrior that made a mistake has no honor! There is one thing I need to do!" By that he means considering to leave. To fix this someone has to tell him that he has honor and that one small mistake is no big deal. Jclau77 likes to talk with Supreme General Dologan. He always asks what are his flaws and how he can fix it. Jclau77 always wants to please Dologan even when he feels down he still finds a way to prove himself as a Vaktovian material. Jclau77's dream and goal is to become a General and a royal guard as well being apart of the Obesidion Order. One of Jclau77's weaknesses is during promotion week. This affects him in many ways. For example, losing faith upon himself. This affects his combat his leadership etc. He is undergoing ways to take it easy and move on. For every comrade fallen Jclau77 will fight for them and Vaktovia. After Jclau77's return from vacation he has been starting to have nightmares he has stated that one of his nightmares is about a VAC randomly approaching him and saying he will never get SGT. He chose to ignore it. After he refreshed his page and seeing that he was exiled. He said he had been having these nightmares before but this one is the worst. He worries that if this nightmares go one that it will effect his overall performance. CombatCategory:People Jclau77 mainly focuses on sword fighting as he prefers the blade more then his gun which makes him very cocky and over confident at times. As a result, his combat skills often go down. He also seems to have trouble with his gun skills and is considering to get advice from the best like KakashiMontage or AnakinSkywalker221s. After his first Graduation Test, Jclau77 started to drop in combat, as he got a 0-10 KD against his GT tester. Afterwards he started going to a RCL practice area to improve his gun fighting so that he could become a true Vaktovian. Jclau77's sword fighting is one of the best in all of Vaktovia. He used to prefer guns over blades, however after he dueled Dologan he dedicated his time to practice. After failing his Commando test, Jclau77 noticed that he had to practice after being told by Major General AnakinSkywalker221s that he was not taking combat to seriously. Since then he has gone to the dueling arena every day to perfect his skills. On 1/16/16, Jclau77 finally achieved his goal of becoming a Commando, as he had improved a lot since the last time he took his test. Quotes "There are VAC's that become VAK's. But who we are and why we are here are not among them. Those answers we carry inside. I am Jclau77 and this message is to VOID. We will win this war cause we are coming for you." "In any war there are claims between storms. There will be days when we lose faith. Days when our comrades turn against us. But we will always continue to fight." " A warrior who has made a mistake or not doing what is asked while aiding his comrades in battle has no honor! Only applies to Jclau77" "You may lose your faith on me. But never in yourselves. From here. The choice is yours." "I do not fight for myself. I fight for my fallen comrades. I know myself that they are watching me. Knowing that I am making them proud." "Nothing shall stand in my way. Those who resist will be terminated." " When I am away I am not asleep I have a shadow looking at my comrades watching, waiting, until Vaktovia needs me." "When ever you look to the stars, think as one of them as other Vaktovians who retired. Defend their legacy, all we can be. Defend Vaktovia." "My name is Jc, I am not the best Vaktovian I intended to be. That title belongs to the ones who are worthy. But not for long, because I am training to become stronger and better then before." "Jclau77 was foolish, so I destroyed him and became the one and only KyloStrike. From this day forth I will protect Vaktovia with my life." "I will finish what NitroStrike started" -KyloStrike-